Over the hills and far away
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: Annabeth works for the NSA and lives with her best friend Piper who is quite famous. Her love life is pretty boring in general untill she goes to a party and meets someone from her past. Suddenly her love life gets very complecated as she finds herself falling for a green eyed pilot. This story will have action and Fluff. PERCABETH is guaranteed eventually.


**Hello everyone. How are you doing. You are really awesome and everything. I hope you have fun with this first chapter. If anyone wants me to I will transform this into a story. If not it will stay a one-shot. **

* * *

><p>Annabeth pov.<p>

Finally home. I was a twenty-five year old NSA code breaker but for some reason I was transferred to the CIA headquarters in Langley to work with there geek squad and I was good if I said so myself. I walked up to the door of my two story house and rang the bell. Okay, it wasn't my house. I lived together with my best friend Piper Mclean. Yes, I am talking about the Piper Mclean. The singing sensation that had first captured the hearts of America and then the World and who frequently tried to convince me to also start singing.

We made a private joke about letting it seem as if we were a lesbian pair. So of course everyone wanted to find out things about me. Ofcourse it wasn't to hard for them to find out that I worked inside the CIA headquarters. When a few paparazzi that worked for some magazine had tried to bug my home with cams I had called my boss a few minutes later the headquarters of the magazine was stormed by heavily armed federal agents. It had been quite funny. Ofcourse the press had a field day about that and Piper and I had teased them by posting a pic of us two wearing bikinis, getting a tan on the same deck chair. So even though we never answered any questions about our relationship and Piper had ones slipped that we are like sisters the media had marked us as the hot lesbian couple.

Ofcourse that made us rather unpopular in the more Christian parts of the country but who cared about them. The good thing about living with Piper was that I could rant as much about Christianity as I wanted. She was a native American girl. Oh and I often ranted about Christianity and other religions. You would think that Piper got tired of my never-ending rant but hey. She always laughed at me when got worked up about those kind of things. Piper was the only person who dared laugh at me. If someone did they only did it one time because I would kind of start a Cyber war against them. I was ones supposed to check out the laptop of a high-ranking member of the tea-party and while I was doing it the guy had had the nerve to laugh at me and make jokes about my so called relationship with Piper.

Luckily for him I didn't hold grudges for long. Before I went home I stopped at a Starbucks and used there WiFi to intrude into his home server and plant curtain files on his computer and laid a false trail. Two days later a very surprised governor was arrested by the FBI for owning and spreading child pornography. It had been fun to watch. I had told Piper that he had laughed at me and she had given me this suspicious look. When she heard about the arrest on CNN she gave me this, "are you serious?" look.

We both knew who was behind this.

To be honest I ranted about just about every religion and republican politicians and even many of the not republican politicians because they were so easy targets. The only one I said clear from was the mythology of Pipers tribe. I could tell that logically she would not be able to convince herself that it was true so I didn't try to force her. Her mythology was, to be honest quite beautiful. Not like Islam or Christianity wich was boring and full of death and destruction. Okay I really should stop thinking.

Suddenly Piper opened the front door. "Annabeth." She she screamed happily. I looked at her annoyed. I wasn't one for loud screaming and stuff. The model and singing sensation was wearing a bathrobe and had her hair tied up in a bun.

"Hey Pips." I greeted her. She grinned. "How was your day?...you know what. Don't answer that. I don't want to know." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house.

"Tell me this. Was your day good?" I grinned at her. "Yep. As good as the day can be for a Cyber warfare specialist." I joked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Come on in. We are going on a party in town tonight ." I glared at her. "Piper. I swear, if you drag me to one of those celebrity parties again then I will switch off the power of this entire town for five day's." She shrugged. "I don't care. I cut my hair with safety scissors anyway." She joked.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Nop. My dad is doing a town internal party. He also invited some of the boys from the airforce base. You know, top gun pilots." Piper winked at me. That girl watched Top Gun to often. Ohh and her dad was Tristan Mclean. The movie star. He admitted privately and in public that I freaked him out because I was able to tell him very private things about him and his said that my eyes may be very pretty (the complement made me blush) but they intimidated him.

I mean which moron uploaded private information on Icloud or Facebook or anything else in the Internet when they knew people like me.

"So were this party be?" I carefully asked. "I thought you would know before me. I mean you knew I was going on a shopping trip last week before I did." She continued to tease me. She had done this for the last two weeks. Since she found out I worked for the CIA three weeks ago. True I worked for the NSA but I didn't see the need to bore her with the details. But she was pissed of when she found out that I had been lying about my job. She found out because there was a picture of me passing the CIA security gate on the front of her favorite magazine with the headline, "Piper Mclean's girlfriend is a CIA agent?" We had a yelling match because I had claimed to be an Architect. Five minutes later she had decided that me working for a spy agency was cooler then me working for an architecture firm. "Pull on something water worthy. We've got guests and you are going to have fun." Piper ordered me. Then she leaned closer and frankly whispered. "Please Annabeth. Don't leave me alone with this. I don't know what to do. All they talk about are boys and handbags." Piper pulled of the pleading eyes thing. I glared at her but went into my room and changed into the one piece swimsuit. Then I went into the garden behind the house were I found just about every important young female celebrity you could imagine.

I understood why Piper was horrified. Even though her father was rich she had grown up quite simple but she did have the ability to get what she wanted. With her looks and charms she was able to gt most guys eat out of her hand. Ofcourse she refrained from debating me because as she put it my brain power was an unfair advantage. Piper waved me over to her. She was sitting with the Aphrodite girls and half-sisters. Her mom was a famous fashion designer and ex model that was famous for sleeping around and having quite a few sons and daughters.

Feeling quite generous I joined them. I felt totally out-of-place. They were models and fashion designers and they were looking at me with interest. "So this is your girlfriend Piper. The CIA girl." Piper rolled her eyes. "She is my best friend and has been since childhood."

They looked astonished. Piper threw up her hands in exasperation. "You actually believe what the media sais?"

A girl who seemed to be brighter than she looked leaned forward. "Hi, I'm Selina."

"I'm Annabeth." She grinned at me. "So what do you do in the CIA?"

I smirked. "I am a Cyber warfare specialist."

Selina now surprised me by knowing what that was. "Nice. So you are like a hacker?" I nodded.

She whistled. "Did you know that Piper agreed to help me with a modeling campaign?" She informed me. To my surprise Piper looked excited. "Yeah. We are doing a photo shooting on Langley airforce base tomorrow." I cracked a smile. "Hey. I'm there to tomorrow when I'm on the job." I grinned. "You know. Maybe we will meet each other there.", they grinned.

I was ordered to check how vulnerable the F-22 raptor was against cyber attacks. It was a highly computerized, very mobile weapons platform and the idea of someone but the pilot controlling it was scary.

...line breaker...

Two hours later the guests were finally gone and I was preparing for the party. I simply dressed normal. A dark blue blouse under a black suite and black jeans and nice black shoes. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror. It looked good...I think.

I left my room and found Piper waiting downstairs in the livingroom room. She was wearing leggings and a tank top. The girl glared at me. "Annabeth. You are going to a Party and not meeting the president." She hissed exasperated. I looked down myself looking for something wrong. "Annabeth. This is much to formal for a party. I have to taste for fashion but this..."

I glared at her. "My way or the highway." I growled. Piper raised her hands in surrender. "Okay. Let's get going. We are taking my car. Not your VW beetle."

"Hey. No bashing the car. The car is awesome." But I climbed into the shotgun seat of Piper's car and we were off.

"Ohh Luke is not coming. He said he's sick. So maybe you will meet a nice guy."

Piper announced not sounding to sorry. Luke had been my long time crush. Okay since high-school and he was our nabour wich meant I saw him every day. Only problem was that Piper hated his guts for some reason.I looked down at my hands disappointed.

"Cheer up Annabeth. There are way better guys out there then Castellan. He is five years older than you anyway."

I ignored her. There were two crushes I had in my life. One was Luke Castellan and one was Percy Jackson. Percy and I used to be teamed up in every class because he was a week student and I was the best. So I kinda got him trough high-school.

I even told myself that we had gotten quite good friends over two years but then we left parted ways when we graduated and went to different collages. I had also found out that he had been bullied by the popular gang even if I had no idea why. He had been a sweet and caring person and he had those gorgeous,

dreamy green eyes. Why anyone would bully him was past me and everyone had tried to get us together to have a looser and nerd ship.

Anyway. That was the history of crushes for you.

Finally we reached the parking lot in front of the city hall and got out. It was around 06:00PM and I could already hear loud music coming from the inside.

Piper forced me to get rid of my suite and dragged me after her toward the building.

...line breaker...

I got up from the table were Piper, Piper's father Tristan, a few locals and I were sitting and walked over the crowded dance floor toward the bar, skillfully sidestepping two guys who were planning on asking me out for a dance. Ones there I sat down on a stool.

The bartender, a airforce mechanic named Leo turned from his conversation with the guy next to me to me. "Ms Chase. What can I get you?"

"Impress me Valdez." Then I breathed in the very familiar scent of the sea and chocolate chip cookies. I risked a glance at the guy Leo had been talking to.

Jet-black hair and sparkling Seagreen eyes. Seaweedbrain? Holy shit and he was no longer the scrawny boy I had learned to adore. He was taller than I remembered him to be and he was athletic. "Seaweedbrain?" I stuttered for some reason and strangely my heart was suddenly beating like crazy. He looked at me surprised. "Wise Girl?"

"How have you been?"

"Quite well? You?"

He gave me his signature troublemaker smirk."Also peachy."

"Leo. Everything she drinks is on me." He shot.

"So. You are with the airforce? " He nodded. "I'm a pilot." I got my drink and sipped at it. Two hours later I was a bit drunk and cracking up in a childish way only he could bring out.

Since we started talking five different guys had offered to buy me drinks and seven had asked me out to the dance floor. I just turned them down promptly and continued talking to Percy. More and more drinks kept following and the party started getting hazy and a lot more fun.

After a while I was leaning against Percy and he had an arm around me. His hand rested on my thigh but I didn't mind. "Do you want to dance Wise Girl?"

I giggled and he led me to the crowded and very active dance floor. I had no idea how to dance and he didn't either and before I knew it I was simply pressing my back against his chest. We were swaying back and forth slowly. The places were his hands touched me were on fire. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and when one hand slowly wandered up and squeezed one of my breast. For some reason I didn't rip him apart like I normally would. No I giggled and turned around to face him. His eyes were sparkling amused and with something I didn't recognize. Before I knew it we were kissing each other.

...line breaker...

My head was throbbing painfully when I woke up but apart from that I was very compfterable. I was lying in bed naked and was pressing my back against a warm muscular chest. A strong arm was laid over my body pulling me even closer to the male body wich by the was as naked as mine was. Ohh and did I mention that I was hugging the arm against breasts. What the fuck happened. Yep my legs were sore. I guess I lost my virginity drunk. I tried to sort my memories of last night. Something about a party and then...ohhh crap...Seaweedbrain. The scent I was breathing in confirmed it. I carefully freed myself from his embrace. Luckily he didn't wake up. I really didn't want him to see me like this. This would be to awkward and Percy would make fun of me or something but maybe I was lucky and he wouldn't remember anything. I got to my feet and sneaked out into the bathroom that was not connected to my room. I got drunk and laid like a common bar girl and then with the guy that had always looked up to me.

Piper pov.

I was sitting at the kitchen table eating waffles for breakfast. Thanks to Annabeth and the guy she had taken home I had not been able to fall asleep. I mean sure. It was high time this happened to her but they had been at it for hours. Finally I heard the shower go silent and a few minutes later Annabeth came into the kitchen limping slightly. She was wearing a bathrobe and looked very groggy. I guess someone was experiencing their first hangover.

"Morning Annabeth. Did you sleep well?" I asked unnecessary loud.

"No, idea. Piper I think I...well I had...well."

"You had sex? Yeah and it sounded like you were enjoying it a lot. "

"I can barely remember last night. Do you know what happened? I shrugged.

"No idea. Sometime around two in the morning I stepped out for some air and guess what I saw?" Annabeth had buried her face in her hands and was peaking at me through her fingers. "I saw you in a car, making out with a black-haired man and guess what you did a few minutes later. You gave him a blowjob and you seemed to be enjoying it." She looked horrified. "This is terrible. " She wailed.

I grinned. Annabeth seemed to be close to a breakdown. "What is your problem. You definitely seemed to be enjoying yourself last night." She looked at me and I saw guilt and shame in her eyes. She mumbled something but I did catch up the name Percy. "What?"

"Piper. It isn't just any guy in my bead. The guy in my bed is Percy Jackson." my mouth dropped open. The guy had been crazy about Annabeth through out the entire high-school and she seemed to like him to even if she stayed stuck on Luke for some reason. He was the only guy in school I could imagine her being happy with. He had this light and innocent happiness that could not only deal with the bundle of strength, attitude and intelligence that was Annabeth Chase but he could also tame it. He was the guy that could make her smile or even giggle no matter how annoyed she was.

"I need to get out of here before he wakes up. I don't want to face him." She mumbled and before I could stop her and tell her to think about the opportunity she had here or even get back into that bed and cuddle a bit the mortified and freaked out girl hurriedly left and ran into the laundry room to get some fresh cloths.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. Yeah, There was Percabeth in this chapter but it will take a while before they get together or for Annabath to admit to herself that she likes him and of course there will be people who will try to sabotage them. One of the two will be Luke of course.<strong>

**Well. I hope you had fun. Winter Wolf over and out.**


End file.
